The Dark and the Light Ninjas
by ThePurpleNinja
Summary: When two sisters barely escape the Venomari attack they find themselves deep in the woods. With Amy seeing Serpentine everywhere, how can they survive? That is what Stacie, the younger of the two sisters, thinks until she meets the Ninjas. Cole, Zane, Kai, and Jay help them. What are the Serpentine planning? Who are these two sisters? Can Sensei Wu find the answers?
1. Protect Stacie

**First off P.O.V. means Point of View. That means from the character's perspective.**

**Secondly this Fan Fiction will include Romance, Action, and Sibling Moments.**

**Thirdly all of the Ninjas are around the age of Thirteen to Fifteen in this Fan Fiction.**

**Lastly I apologize if the serpentine don't speak like they do in this Fan Fiction, I could not find a video recording of their voices. **

Chapter 1 : Protect Stacie.

Amy's P.O.V.

"It's going to be okay mother. Nothing will touch you when I'm around," I told my shivering mother who was bundled in blankets. Her hair was sticking to her sweaty forehead as she stared up at me. Her blue eyes looked into my own light blue eyes.

"Amy," She said her voice coarse and thick, "I love you."

I stared at my mother with loving eyes. The fever struck three days ago. It was growing more severe by the day.

"Protect Stacie," My mother croaked. That night she died.

Five Years Later...

That was five years ago. Now I'm Fifteen. I work in a Library where, in my free time, I read books about Ninjas. Also about one of their enemies, the Serpentine.

The door of the Library slammed open as my blonde haired hazel-blue eyed little sister approached the front desk.

"What?" I asked quietly kneeling down next to my little sister.

"These weird snake things are in the town," She explained.

My blood froze in my veins. Snake things? It couldn't possibly.

"Why do you look so scared?" My sister asked worriedly.

"If these snake things are what I think they are, they're very dangerous," I explained as I tried to get my sister out of the library.

The door slammed open once again. A lime-green serpentine entered. His staff had a green glowing gem in it. He narrowed his four yellow eyes.

"Are you willing to come quietly?" He asked, his voice threatening.

I looked around quickly and grabbed the nearest thing, Kamas. They were used to cut crops, but since my sister was in danger, I would change that.

"In your dreams Venomari!" I screamed taking the two Kamas off the wall. They were supposed to be for decoration.

The Serpentine looked a bit startled that I recognized his species. He quickly recovered and spat venom towards me.

I shoved Stacie back and dodged the green acid looking venom. Acidicus, who I knew was the Venomari General, slithered toward me. I gripped the bars on the end of my Kama tightly. Then I whipped the Kama at Acidicus, lucky it was on a chain. Acidicus stumbled back and hissed. Before I could dodge again he spat in my eyes.

I stumbled around a bit and stopped. All around me I saw Serpentine. I knew this was the Venomari`s venom that made me see what I most feared. Unfortunately, I didn`t know if Acidicus could`ve called back up. I grabbed Stacie and stumbled out the door. I felt a bite on my leg as I stumbled away. I gasped in pain but continued to run with Stacie into the forest.

**To Be Continued... **


	2. A Prophecy Unfolds

**First off P.O.V. means Point of View. That means from the character's perspective.**

**Secondly this Fan Fiction will include Romance, Action, and Sibling Moments.**

**Thirdly all of the Ninjas are around the age of Thirteen to Fifteen in this Fan Fiction.**

**Lastly I apologize if the serpentine don't speak like they do in this Fan Fiction, I could not find a video recording of their voices.**

Chapter 2 : A Prophecy Unfolds.

Stacie's P.O.V.

Amy stumbled through the woods holding my hand tight. Her blonde hair was swinging around wildly since she liked to wear it long.

I turned around and watched the snake thing become smaller and smaller. Why wasn't he chasing us?

After running for what seemed like ages Amy leaned against a tree. She was breathing heavily and she looked like she was in pain.

"Stacie there's a Venomari behind you!" She yelled.

"I turned around quickly only to see a tree. I looked at my sister with worry.

"It's just a tree Amy," I said sitting down next to her.

"Sorry Stacie. Venomari venom makes people see things they fear most," She said wrapping her arms around me. "I didn't mean to scare you."

I chuckled nervously and stared into my sisters sky blue eyes.

She suddenly let go of me and sighed. She leaned against the tree again.

"Amy? Amy what's wrong?" I asked with panic in my voice.

"I think one of them bit me. I don't know what happens when a Venomari bites someone," She answered. She sounded out of breathe.

She closed her eyes. At first I thought the obvious, but then I saw her chest rise and fall. She was sleeping. Only sleeping.

I sighed with relief and looked around...

Sensei Wu's P.O.V.

My eyes were closed. I was meditating like I do every day to strengthen my Spinjitzu.

I almost opened my eyes in shock. I was witnessing a vision. The sun rose up on one side of the vision. All around the sun it was white. On the other side the moon rose. A black darkness surrounded the moon.

I sat and thought as the vision before me began to fade. The sun, it stood for light! That meant the moon stood for darkness!

_Was a war coming?_ I thought.

No, it wasn't a war. If it was something bad would have happened in my vision.

I opened my eyes wide with realization.

"The vision stood for two more ninjas!" I whispered to myself.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Misunderstanding

**First off P.O.V. means Point of View. That means from the character's perspective.**

**Secondly this Fan Fiction will include Romance, Action, and Sibling Moments.**

**Thirdly all of the Ninjas are around the age of Thirteen to Fifteen in this Fan Fiction.**

**Lastly I apologize if the serpentine don't speak like they do in this Fan Fiction, I could not find a video recording of their voices.**

Chapter 3 : Misunderstanding

Kai's P.O.V.

"Why did Sensei send us out here anyways?" I asked letting my feet drag in the dirt.

"I don't know, you tell me," Jay answered with a stupid grin. Honestly, he thinks he's funny!

"Maybe it has something to do with why those Serpentine broke into the library," Cole added.

"That seem probable," Zane said.

I just rolled my eyes and continued walking.

After about two minutes Zane looked around with a shocked look on his face.

"What?" Jay, Cole, and I asked at the same time.

"I sense something powerful. Somethings actually, there's two of them," Zane mumbled to himself.

Cole and I looked at each other as Zane turned to the right and began walking.

"One of these things seems dark and evil. The other one is light and good," Zane continued to babble. Then he put his hand in front of me. I was about to asked what was going on.

"I hear a voice," Zane whispered.

"Amy? Amy what's wrong?" A voice asked...

Stacie's P.O.V.

I sat beside Amy keeping watch. I had a feeling I was being watched, but I couldn't tell for sure.

I stood up slightly and looked around again.

"I'll get a drink for us," I said to my dozing sister. There was a stream nearby, I could hear the rushing water.

I left my sister there but not before I looked around one last time...

Zane's P.O.V.

I shoved through the bushes with the other three ninjas. Everyone was silent, we were in stealth mode.

As we pushed through the last bush I saw something. No, I saw someone.

A tall female was lying against a tree unconscious. Long blonde hair touched the dirt.

Kai walked out of the bushes quickly toward the girl.

"Hey!" Cole whisper-screamed, "What about stealth!"

"Does it look like she's going to attack us?" Kai said in a normal voice. He knelt down beside the girl and lifted her eye lid. He suddenly jumped backwards.

Right away I took out my Shurikens, Jay took out his Nunchucks, and Cole took out his Scythe. We looked at Kai who was looking at us like we were messed up.

"What did you see?" I asked after about thirty seconds of silence.

"Her eyes are yellow. A Venomari must have spit venom in her eyes," Kai answered.

I walked past Kai to see if it was true. He was correct. Something else caught my eye too. Her leg had a bite mark in it. A Venomari bite mark...

Amy's P.O.V.

I heard voices from somewhere.

"Yellow Eyes..."

"Venomari..."

It took all my strength, but I finally managed to open my eyes.

I shook with fright at what I saw. A Venomari was kneeling right down in front of me. Behind him stood a Hypnobrai, a Fangpyre, and a Constrictai.

"What did you do with my sister?" I yelled at the startled Serpentines as I realized Stacie was gone.

Stacie's P.O.V.

"What did you do with my sister?" I heard Amy yell.

I ran through the bushes and saw four weird guys looking at my sister.

"Don't touch her!" I yelled quickly grabbing the Kamas my sister had used before.

I spun it towards them, but it landed in the dirt. I tried again only to see the Kamas caught by the blade and yanked away by the one in blue.

"We're not going to hurt you," The blue person said.

"We want to help," The red one added.

"We have some extra venom from the Venomari staff since the last time we fought them," Added the white one.

The last time they fought them? I looked at each one closely. They had hoods over their heads and weapons in their hands.

These were the ninjas Amy always told me about!

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Anti-Venom

**First off P.O.V. means Point of View. That means from the character's perspective.**

**Secondly this Fan Fiction will include Romance, Action, and Sibling Moments.**

**Thirdly all of the Ninjas are around the age of Thirteen to Fifteen in this Fan Fiction.**

**Lastly I apologize if the serpentine don't speak like they do in this Fan Fiction, I could not find a video recording of their voices.**

Chapter 4 : Anti-Venom

Amy's P.O.V.

The Serpentine were talking to my sister! I got up to yank my Kamas from the Hypnobrai that held it. He backflipped backwards before I could even get to him. How can a Serpentine back flip?

"Hey," The Fangpyre said coming towards me slowly. I almost screamed.

"Stacie! You're talking to Serpentines!" I yelped as I jumped away from the Fangpyre. He tipped his head to the side.

"She must see Serpentines with the Venomari's venom. That must be her worst fear," The Venomari beside me said. I looked at them in confusion.

"Amy," My sister said as I looked at her, "These people are not Serpentines. They are the ninjas and they want to help."

I nodded toward my sister. I would trust her.

"Um. If you don't mind me asking, what are your names? I mean it's getting really weird thinking of you as Hypnobrais and stuff," I said. I felt so awkward that I had mistaken the ninjas for Serpentines.

"I'm Zane," The Venomari beside me said.

"Name's Kai," The Fangpyre said smiling.

"Call me Jay," The Hypnobrai added.

"Hey, I'm Cole," The Constrictai said waving at me.

"I'm Amy," I told them, "And this is my little sister, Stacie."

"Well, we better get a move on," Cole said.

I got up only to have pain shoot up my leg. I gasped and sat back down.

"She can't travel on that leg," Stacie explained.

"Ah... Crap... It hurts," I moaned while scrunching my face up in pain.

"Here let me help," Kai said walking towards me. He helped me climb on top of his back like he was giving me a piggyback ride. I laughed nervously.

"What's with the nervous laughter?" Kai asked as we began walking.

"Nothing... Just the fact I'm riding on a Fangpyre," I answered.

"Oh cool! I look like a Fangpyre?" Kai gasped.

We both laughed.

After I rode Kai for about a mile Zane stopped.

"Lloyd is coming," He said motioning to the sky.

"I came as soon as I got the message!" A voice said.

"How'd you send a message?" The Hypnobrai, Jay, asked.

"I sent Falcon when you weren't looking," The Venomari, Zane, answered as a robot falcon landed on his shoulder.

Right before my eyes a gigantic white dragon landed. It's four heads glared our way and then straight ahead.

As I stared at the dragon a blue Serpentine slid off of it. He had red eyes and big white fangs. I shivered.

"Lloyd looks like a Serpentine too?" Kai guessed since I was so quiet.

"Yes," I answered nervously, "He looks like a Anacondrai."

"Don't worry," Kai laughed,"He won't look like that for long."

As he spoke the Anacondrai, who Zane called Lloyd, walked over. He held up a glass full of greenish murky stuff. I shuddered.

"Put it in your eye," He urged, "It will take away the Venomari effect."

I obeyed and poured the odd liquid into my eyes. I blinked several times before the Serpentines before me shimmered.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. The Bite

**First off P.O.V. means Point of View. That means from the character's perspective.**

**Secondly this Fan Fiction will include Romance, Action, and Sibling Moments.**

**Thirdly all of the Ninjas are around the age of Thirteen to Fifteen in this Fan Fiction.**

**Lastly I apologize if the serpentine don't speak like they do in this Fan Fiction, I could not find a video recording of their voices.**

Chapter 5 : The Bite

Amy's P.O.V.

I looked in shock as the shimmering blurry Serpentines disappeared. I could clearly see the ninjas now.

Jay had light brown hair. He was holding nun-chucks and covered in blue fabric, his ninja gi. The dragon on the side of his gi was shooting lightning from its mouth.

Zane had hair that looked as if he belonged in the army. It resembled the haircut soldiers got, except much longer and was a sort of blonde white. He held two Shurikens. He was wearing a white ninja gi. The dragon on the side of Zane's gi was firing ice balls.

Cole had shiny black hair (that looked as if he put too much hair gel on it) and bushy black eyebrows. He held a scythe in his left hand. He was wearing a black gi with a dragon that was firing rocks.

The ninja called Lloyd had a smug look on his face. His hair was blonde and looked as if someone just put whipped cream on top of his head. He held no weapon, then again the green ninja didn't really need a weapon. Rather than having a dragon on his green gi there were stars on it.

Lastly I glanced down at Kai. He had dark brown hair that was spiked upward. He held a big silver sword in his hand and was wearing a red gi. The gi had a dragon blowing fire.

Kai smiled up at me. His black eyes twinkled in the sunlight.

"Hello again," He said.

Jay and Lloyd cracked smiles, but Cole looked uncertain and Zane seemed to be studying me.

Zane's eyes were narrowed.

"We should probably get back to the Bounty before Sensei wonders where we are," He said turning away from me.

I still had the uneasy feeling that he was watching me.

"What about these two?" Jay asked pointing at me and Stacie.

"Oh, them. We should take them to Sensei so he can help with the Venomari bite," Zane grumbled.

I had this strange feelings that Zane didn't really care about my Venomari bite. It felt as though he just wanted to keep an eye on me.

I shuddered.

Kai helped me onto the big white dragon. Its scales were rough and hard.

Soon everyone was seated on the dragon. Me and Stacie were wedged between Kai and Jay. I was just glad I didn't need to sit near Zane.

"_Should we take off Master Lloyd?_" Asked one of the four dragon heads.

My eyes widened and I looked at Lloyd.

He didn't hear the dragon speaking!

Why did I?

Lloyd clutched the reins and gave a small tug. The dragon flew into the air flapping its mighty wings.

"Why do you look so nervous? Is it the dragon? I could ask Lloyd to drop us off and we could walk," Kai babbled.

I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine. Just thought I heard something," I answered him.

We were flying for about twenty minutes when the dragon began to land.

"That's the Bounty," Kai told me me as the dragon circled onto the deck.

The ship looked too fragile to hold the dragons weight, but it did nonetheless.

As we landed I heard a soft thudding sound. I turned around to see an elderly man with a white beard approaching us. He had a straw hat on his head. A long wooden staff was in a sash across his back. He also held a tea set on a tray as he got closer.

"Tea?" He asked.

I watched as the five ninjas bowed toward him.

Stacie bowed as well and I did too.

"Hello. Who might you be?" The person asked while pouring some tea into bright blue tea cups.

"Uh. I'm Amy and this is Stacie," I said.

"Hello," Stacie piped up for the first time since I got my vision back. I had no idea why she wasn't talking before, she was a chatter box usually.

"I'm Sensei Wu. I see you have met my students," Sensei Wu said smiling at me.

I got the same creepy feeling like Zane gave me before. Sensei Wu was studying me, but he wasn't being hostile.

His eyes rested on the bandages covering my leg.

"Oh my," He said. "What happened there?"

"A Venomari bit me," I said.

"Hmm," Was all Wu said.

"Come with me Amy and Stacie," As the ninjas began to follow he turned toward them. "You must wait out here. This is a private matter."

I glanced at Stacie who gave me an equally shocked look. What was so private that their own Sensei wouldn't let them come?

When Wu closed the door he turned toward me.

"You do know what Fangpyre venom does?" He asked.

"Yes. It turns you into a Serpentine," I answered.

Wu nodded.

"When a Venomari bites it can't turn you into a Serpentine, but I believe it makes you part Serpentine," Wu told me.

I looked at Stacie again, but she had covered her ears.

"You're not going to grow a tail or anything. I know Jay did that once," Wu went on.

I let out a small chuckle. I'd have to ask him about that.

"You seem to have picked up a few things from them though. You can sense things. You also seem to be able to speak with dragons," He said.

My mouth dropped open.

"How'd you know?" I asked while my eyes widened.

"I didn't," Wu chuckled.

This Sensei of theirs was tricky!

"There is one more thing Amy. The Serpentine bite has gifted you the power of darkness," He went on.

"So I'm going to be like lord Garmadon?" I yelled. Thank goodness this room was sound proof.

"Lord Garmadon is good now. Also no, you're not going to be like that," Sensei Wu said.

I sighed with relief.

"It is hard to explain what that darkness the bite gave you will do. Even I do not know, but I know that the darkness can be turned to good," Wu said while giving me a smile.

Then he unwrapped the bandage on my leg. The bite mark was gone.

I stared wide eyes and Staice took her hands off her ears.

"There is another matter I must discuss with the both of you," Sensei said.

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Purple and Orange

**First off P.O.V. means Point of View. That means from the character's perspective.**

**Secondly this Fan Fiction will include Romance, Action, and Sibling Moments.**

**Thirdly all of the Ninjas are around the age of Thirteen to Fifteen in this Fan Fiction.**

**Lastly I apologize if the serpentine don't speak like they do in this Fan Fiction, I could not find a video recording of their voices.**

Chapter 6 : Purple and Orange

Stacie's P.O.V.

"I had a vision yesterday morning," Wu explained.

"So, you had a dream?" I asked with confusion.

Amy let out a small snort of laughter. She covered her mouth, but the smile still showed.

Sensei chuckled.

"No, not a dream. A vision," He explained further.

"So what does this 'vision' have to do with us?" Amy asked.

Sensei Wu looked at Amy.

"The moon rose in the dark. No stars to spread light. Just a never ending area of darkness," Sensei Wu said to her.

Then he turned to me.

"The sun rose in the light. No clouds to block out the sun, so the light shined freely," Wu explained to me.

"Egh I hate riddles,' I moaned trying to think what he met.

"Well, he said I had darkness sleeping inside me, remember?" Amy whispered.

"Yes I," I started to say, but then I realized what she was saying.

"Does that make me the light then?" I asked.

"Yes it does," Sensei Wu answered.

Before Amy and I could even blink he was engulfed in a bronze rusty tornado. It flew over to us quickly. I was pulled into it first. I stumbled out shaking my head dizzily.

Then it went for Amy. She let out a loud yell, then it covered her. She fell out and shook her head.

My mouth dropped open.

Amy had a dark purple ninja gi on. A golden dragon curled around the side of it. The dragon breathed what looked like fire. Inside the fire however, were pointed stones.

She was looking at me equally shocked...

Amy's P.O.V.

I stumbled out of the rusty looking tornado.

Once my head cleared I looked toward Stacie, but it seemed like she was no longer there.

Instead a person wearing a ninja gi was standing there. It was light orange and had a golden dragon curled around the side. The dragon on the gi was firing what looked like circular disks.

Or maybe they were halos?

The person in the orange gi narrowed his (or her) eyes.

"Amy?" Stacie asked.

"Stacie?" I echoed back.

"This is a joke right?" I asked turning to Sensei Wu.

"You're messing with us," Stacie added.

Sensei shook his head. He let out a quiet laugh.

"Oh no. I assure you I am not joking," He said, "You two are ninjas."

"Orange is so not my color. I prefer pink," Moaned Stacie.

So she didn't care Sensei had just said we were ninjas, but she is fussing over the color.

Sensei Wu smiled at us.

"Since I showed you the destiny that lies before you. You may pick," He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked narrowing my eyes. I doubt he could see it through the deep purple hood I had over my head.

"You may pick to stay and train here or you could go back to your normal life," He whispered.

I froze for what I think was thirty seconds.

He says we're ninjas. He says it's your destiny. He lets us choose?

"Seems legit," Stacie mumbled to me.

I grinned. My sister had a way of making me smile.

"Should we stay?" I asked my sister.

"Well, what if those Serpe-What are they called?" She mumbled.

"Serpentine."

"Yea that's what I met. What if those Serpentine think of attacking us again?" She asked.

"True, but it's all up to you Stacie. If you leave so do I. If you stay so do I," I told her.

She tapped her foot.

"Where do we sleep?" She asked.

"That's one way of saying we'll stay," I muttered facepalming myself.

"Ah, siblings. Just like me and Garmadon," Sensei Wu said.

"Amy was probably worse than Garmadon!" Stacie yelled.

I rolled my eyes.

"Sure Stacie," I said rolling my eyes and stretching the word sure sarcastic like.

Sensei grinned and began to walk toward the door.

"Follow me please. Don't let the boys see you though. We'll tell them when we think they're ready," Sensei Wu said to Stacie and me.

**To Be Continued...**


	7. The Sisters

First off P.O.V. means Point of View. That means from the character's perspective.

Secondly this Fan Fiction will include Romance, Action, and Sibling Moments.

Thirdly all of the Ninjas are around the age of Thirteen to Fifteen in this Fan Fiction.

Lastly I apologize if the serpentine don't speak like they do in this Fan Fiction, I could not find a video recording of their voices.

Chapter 7 : The Sisters

Stacie's P.O.V.

Amy and I followed Sensei Wu. I had to hide under a barrel to avoid being seen by the other ninjas, while Amy kept sneaking around boxes.

Soon we reached a hallway and Sensei Wu knocked on a door.

"Hello?" A girl answered. She looked about fourteen and had black hair. She had lipstick on. She also wore red clothes.

"Hello Nya. Would you be able to have roommates?" Sensei Wu asked.

"Roommates?" Nya asked.

Sensei Wu motioned toward Amy and me. We stepped out into the open.

"Huh. New ninjas! I'll be glad to share my room," Nya said.

I sighed with relief and lifted off my hood.

Amy looked my way and did the same.

"Oh! Are you two must sisters? You look so much alike," Nya said.

I looked at Amy.

It was true. The only differences between me and my sister were three things.

Amy had long hair, I had short hair. Amy was tall, I am a foot and a half smaller than her. Lastly Amy's blue eyes were lighter, while mine were darker.

That last difference seemed ironic since Sensei Wu said I was the Light Ninja and Amy was the Dark Ninja.

While I was thinking about that Amy answered Nya.

"Yes we're sisters. I'm Amy and this is Stacie," Amy said pointing to herself then at me.

"Cool! Kai's my brother," Nya said.

"Is that why you were red? You're brother wears a red gi, so you must wear red to bring him good luck. Right?" Amy asked.

"Actually yes. You're the first to notice," Nya said with a smile.

"Ah, the power of observation. That is one key to becoming a ninja. You must study things closely, for even the tiniest item left unnoticed can be your undoing," Sensei Wu said.

Amy blushed and ducked her head so no one could see her blushing.

"Ha! I beat you first!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"No it was totally Cole!"

The guys were coming down the hallway!

"The others can't see them as ninjas yet. There not ready," Sensei Wu said to Nya.

Nya stepped back as the voices grew louder.

Amy and I dived into the room.

Nya waved at us and stepped out of the room. She closed the door quickly.

"Hey Kai! So, what's with all the arguing?" We heard Nya say through the door.

"Cole thinks he beat me to the end of the ship first. We were racing," Kai answered.

"I could time you guys," Nya offered.

She was obviously just trying to get the guys away from her room so we could get out of these ninja clothes.

"Alright! Bring it Cole!" Kai yelled.

The guys voices dwindled.

Amy and I quickly took of the ninja clothes. Thank goodness our old clothes were still under them.

Amy stuffed our ninja clothes into a box in the corner.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Hey! Amy! Stacie! Egh, Open the door please!" Nya's voice called through the door.

I opened the door. Nya was holding a mattress and behind her came an old guy. Well, not as old as Sensei Wu.

He had gray hair that looked as if whip cream was on his head. He was smiling widely as if he couldn't stop.

~Just like Lloyds,~ I thought.

"Hello! You must be Amy and Stacie," He said as he set down a second mattress.

"Yes. Excuse me, but who are you?" I asked.

"Oh! I'm Garmadon," He answered as he turned around to help Nya with the second bed.

I saw Amy stiffen and she turned around quickly.

Five minutes later we had a bunk bed set up.

Once they left I sat down on the top bunk of the bunk beds we had built.

I slowly drifted off to sleep, though I had the feeling Amy wasn't sleeping.

To Be Continued...


	8. Untrustworthy

First off P.O.V. means Point of View. That means from the character's perspective.

Secondly this Fan Fiction will include Romance, Action, and Sibling Moments.

Thirdly all of the Ninjas are around the age of Thirteen to Fifteen in this Fan Fiction.

Lastly I apologize if the serpentine don't speak like they do in this Fan Fiction, I could not find a video recording of their voices.

Chapter 8 : Untrustworthy

Cole's P.O.V.

Kai, Jay, Zane, Lloyd, and I walked into Sensei Wu's room.

He lifted his hat up when we walked in. He seemed to be meditating before we came in.

"Sensei! Why did you invite those girls to stay here!" I demanded when he looked up.

The other ninjas gasped. Kai and Zane looked especially annoyed at what I said.

"Cole, there are many things you do not understand. I can tell you I invited the girls to live with us for a very good reason," Sensei Wu said back. His eyes were calm as he looked at me.

"That's crazy! Sensei, we don't even know these girls! Zane says one of them has darkness inside them! Was darkness ever good Sensei? Was it?" I yelled at him.

"You'll wake the girls up!" Lloyd whispered through gritted teeth.

"No, this room is soundproof so you don't listen in on private conversations," Sensei Wu told Lloyd.

Jay began whistling, he seemed to be the guilty one who was listening into the private conversations.

"Answer my question Sensei!" I demanded.

"I cannot answer your questions Cole," Sensei Wu answered.

"I can't trust them! For all we know one of them are possibly working for the Serpentine! I don't know, maybe one bit their parents!" I babbled loudly.

Lloyd gasped and Jay covered his mouth.

The next thing I knew I was under flashes of white and red.

"Let me at him!" Roared Kai. He looked angry and his hands were outstretched, trying to grab me. Lloyd had him pulled back from the shirt.

"Silence!" Yelled Zane. He looked frightening, his eyes sparking from black to red, as he tried to stop himself from lunging at me. Jay had his arms pinned behind his back, just in case.

"Why'd everyone go crazy all of the sudden?" I yelled. I jumped back toward the wall.

Jay and Lloyd slowly released the others.

They stared at me angrily, but stayed where they were.

"Cole, their parents are dead. They're orphans," Sensei Wu whispered.

I sat there for ten seconds and then realized what I had said...

Amy's P.O.V.

Sleeping on the bottom bunk wasn't as easy as I thought. A small hole in the wall was right by my bed, and I heard every word of the conversation.

Tears streamed down my face as I cried silently. I stuffed a circle piece of wood into the hole. I seemed to have stumbled onto Jays way of listening to the conversations.

I slammed my face in my pillow. Nya and Stacie slept on, oblivious of what just happened.

I laid there, crying silently, till I finally managed to fall asleep.

Kai's P.O.V.

I wanted to kill Cole.

Well, maybe not literally, but I am crazy mad at him.

"How can you say that about orphans?" I snarled.

Perhaps the others wouldn't realize I loved one. Maybe they would think I was just being considerate...

Zane's P.O.V.

Even though I was a Nindroid and I wasn't supposed to have feelings, I felt angry.

I didn't know why I had attacked Cole. I also didn't know why Kai attacked too.

I stared at Cole with narrowed black eyes. The red had stopped flashing behind them.

"How can you say that about orphans?" I heard Kai say in a nasty sort of way.

"I agree! How can you say that about them? Why do you hate them so much?" I yelled at Cole to.

Cole narrowed his eyes at me.

"You were the one who told us one of them had Darkness inside!" He yelled back.

I looked down. It was true.

If only I could have kept my mouth shut.

"Enough!" Yelled Sensei.

We all turned to look at him.

He was looking at Kai, Cole, and I.

"Go back to your beds. Soon enough you will find out why the girls must stay here," Sensei said. His voice was calm.

"Yes Sensei," I said as I bowed to him.

We left the room together.

Me and Kai stuck to one wall, while Cole stuck to the other. Jay and Lloyd stayed in the middle looking completely confused...

Lloyd's P.O.V.

Who knew girls caused so much trouble?

We walked into the room and each went to our beds.

Jay got the top bunk of a bunk bed, while Cole got the bottom.

Zane got the bottom bunk of a different bunk bed, while Kai got the top.

While I got one all to myself.

I sighed and layed back. Three snores soon filled the air. I couldn't tell which of the ninjas weren't sleeping, but soon I joined the other ninjas as they snored...

Jay's P.O.V.

~Oh crap. Oh crap. OH CRAP!~ I yelled in my head.

Someone had found the hole I had made in Nya's room to listen to Sensei talk to himself.

I saw a eye. Not the black eye of Nya, but a blue eye. One of the girls had found it, and they were listening.

I fidgeted in the bed.

Had they heard Cole? Of course they had!

My eyelids felt suddenly heavy.

Today had been crazy, but ninjas do need their sleep.

To Be Continued...


	9. Training

First off P.O.V. means Point of View. That means from the character's perspective.

Secondly this Fan Fiction will include Romance, Action, and Sibling Moments.

Thirdly all of the Ninjas are around the age of Thirteen to Fifteen in this Fan Fiction.

Lastly I apologize if the serpentine don't speak like they do in this Fan Fiction, I could not find a video recording of their voices.

Chapter 9 : Training

Amy's P.O.V.

Someone was shaking me.

"Amy. Get up," The voice whispered.

I opened my eyes to see Nya standing over me. Thank goodness it was dark, so she couldn't see how puffy my eyes were.

"Whadja want?" I asked quietly.

"What do I want? I thought Stacie told you," Nya said and took my ninja gi out from under the bed.

"What?" I suddenly understood, "Oh! Are you going to train us?"

"Sensei and me. Sorry it has to be at night, you know what would happen if the others knew," Nya whispered.

I nodded and slipped into my ninja gi in about three seconds.

"Wow. You already got the speed for Spinjitzu," She chuckled.

I follow her out of the room toward the deck.

Stacie, the orange ninja, was already there.

"Glad you could join us," Sensei said.

I blushed.

Sensei Wu turned around and clicked a button. A whole training course appeared suddenly.

There were dummies for practicing moves. A sort of carousel with wooden bad guys hanging from it. So much stuff I can't even list them all.

"Today," Sensei paused, "Tonight we begin your training."

Stacie charged at the closest dummy, Sensei shook his head.

"No Stacie you forgot the most important weapon. Stealth."

Stacie backed up and looked at me.

"Plus you forgot your weapons," Sensei added.

He took out a long thin sword with an orange handle. Stacie looked at it.

"A Katana for Stacie," Sensei said as he handed it to her.

Then he turned to me.

"You might recognize these," Sensei said.

He showed me what looked like two tiny scythes attached to two different chains. Each chain ended at a purple bar that resembled a nun-chuck bar.

"My Kamas?" I asked.

"Yes, You're sister told me how skilled you were with them. Why take away a weapon you're gifted with?" Sensei said.

He handed me my Kamas and pointed to two dummies.

"Let's see what you can do."

Stacie quietly crept forward. She skillfully slashed with the katana. The wood fell, a clean cut in the middle.

"Perfect," Sensei said.

My turn now.

I crept forward and flipped the bars around so that the scythe like blades on the end whipped back. Then I shoved them forward, still holding the bar, and the Kamas cut into the wood.

"Great stealth. Great aim," Sensei said.

I looked up and gasped. I hadn't realized the sun was peeking out from behind a cloud.

"What about Spinjitzu?" Complained Stacie.

I had to admit, I was eager to learn it to.

"You already know Spinjitzu," Sensei said.

Stacie and I glanced at each other.

"We already know Spinjitzu?" I echoed back.

"Yes."

"I don't get it," Stacie mumbled.

Sensei smiled.

"You'll understand soon enough. Now you better get back to your bed before the other ninjas wake up," He said.

I glanced into the sky. It was pink and orange. Sunrise!

"Oh!" I gasped.

Stacie and I hurried through the door and back into Nya's room.

We took off our ninja gi's and hid our weapons in them. Then we slipped them under the bed

"I wonder what Sensei made when he said we already know Spinjitzu," Stacie said.

"Yeah. Me too," I mumbled.

To Be Continued...


	10. Stealth

**First off P.O.V. means Point of View. That means from the character's perspective.**

**Secondly this Fan Fiction will include Romance, Action, and Sibling Moments.**

**Thirdly all of the Ninjas are around the age of Thirteen to Fifteen in this Fan Fiction.**

**Lastly I apologize if the serpentine don't speak like they do in this Fan Fiction, I could not find a video recording of their voices.**

Chapter 10 : Stealth

Stacie's P.O.V.

It's been about two months since Amy and I have lived with the ninjas. Cole and Amy keep giving each other the cold shoulder. The rest of the ninjas have been rather excepting though.

Oh, did I mention we can almost do Spinjitzu?

I awoke to the smell of sizzling bacon and eggs. I rolled over... and fell off the top of the bunk bed.

I got up and looked around. Amy was sitting on her bed. She had a satisfied smirk on her face.

"It's not Autumn yet Stacie," She said.

"Shut up, that jokes so old," I retorted as I dragged Amy out of bed and toward the delicious smell of breakfast.

When we walked in Cole glanced up. He quickly looked back down and finished off the rest of his food. He got up and left.

"Good morning to you too," Amy snickered as Cole left the room.

Zane looked toward us and smiled warmly.

"Care for breakfast?" He asked. He was standing over a stove. A silver frying pan sat on top of it.

"No thanks," Amy muttered and stepped out of the room as well. She went in the opposite direction Cole had went.

"I'll take some," I said. I had an apologetic look on my face for how Amy acted...

Amy's P.O.V.

I stomped down the halls. I really had no idea where I was going. I was just walking around the halls.

"Amy?"

I jumped at the sound of my name and turned around. I relaxed when I saw it was Nya.

"Hey Nya," I said, forcing a smile.

"Sensei Wu wants to see Stacie and you," She said.

I nodded and turned back around. I turned left and ended up by Sensei Wu's room.

I knocked.

"Come in," The voice said.

I walked in and saw Stacie already sitting there. She looked up questioningly. I shook my head, showing I didn't know why he called us in.

I bowed toward Sense Wui, then sat down beside her.

"You both have been trying extremely hard. You have passed all your tests with flying colors. You just have one more," He said.

He looked up and stared at Stacie and I.

"Stealth," Was all he said.

Stacie moaned and covered her face.

"I suck at stealth!"She muttered.

Sensei seemed to ignore her.

"The ninjas have just been set on a mission into Ninjago City. I want you to follow them, and stay out of sight," Sensei explained.

"_Oh suuuuuuuuure_," I thought, "_Ninjas wouldn't spot other ninjas being sneaky._"

I nodded and got up.

Stacie and I hurried out of the room.

After a minute we were in our ninjas gi's.

"Lets go!" Stacie yelled.

We jumped off the Bounty and headed in the direction of town.

It was easy, considering the ninjas left tire tracks from their vehicle.

"Look there's Ninjago City!" I gasped.

Apparently we were closer than I thought.

I pulled down my hood. Stacie did too.

The sound of hissing and fighting came floating over on the wind.

"Serpentine," I growled and snuck into the town.

They were everywhere.

Fangpyres, Hypnobrais, and Venomaries. No Constrictais though.

"_Weird_," I thought.

Stacie and I snuck through the alleys and climbed on a ladder to the roof. Lucky nothing saw us.

We raced across the top of the roof and onto another close by.

Then I saw them.

The ninjas were surrounded, but doing great at fighting. I held my breathe as I saw a Venomari spit at Kai. I sighed with relief when he jumped back.

The battle went on. My eyes locked on a Fangpyre Scout.

It waved towards the sky. I glanced up and saw some more Serpentine on a Rattlecopter.

How I didn't notice before was beyond me. At least they hadn't noticed us.

I watched as the Serpentine on the Rattlecopter pushed a large box off it.

My eyes widened in shock.

Cole was standing right where the box would fall, surrounded by Serpentine.

I jumped off the roof and quickly landed on window sills, making my way down.

"Amy!" I heard Stacie yell. So what if we would fail our stealth test? This was serious!

I hit the ground just in time to see the box about seven feet from Cole's head.

"NINJA-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**To Be Continued...**


	11. UPDATE

**UPDATE**

**Hello my readers! I have asked a few fans, and they agree! I will restart to story, it will be LESS random, LONGER chapters, and not that ANNOYING notice each and every time!**

**I will post 11 chapters all at once. So be patient my little ninjas!**

- ThePurpleNinja


End file.
